Never Charm a Pirate
by Cherriko
Summary: He is a pirate. She is his victim. They don't mix. But when their hearts take control - everything is possible. E.KidxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Never Charm a Pirate**

Eustass Kid x OC

_Summary: He is a pirate. She is his victim. They don't mix. But when their hearts take control – everything is possible. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece; it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**/ / / / / /**_

The scorching sun beat down on the still and garish island, searing all that rested beneath. Well-structured hotels and restaurant relaxed underneath the shades of the enormous umbrella-like tree.

This – was a prosperous island. An enchanting place located somewhere in the Grand Line where visitors could enjoy and relax during their traveling – the Holliday Island.

Inside a fine restaurant, constant chattering and cheers were heard. The sun illuminates the room, bright and clear, perhaps, a little too hot and dangerous for customers to endure. Travelers and pirate sat, enjoy the benefits of the scrumptious food and the meager breeze fluttering through the windows.

By the window, sat a group of three notorious pirates. A pale, muscular man with bright red hair resembled fire, stood out. He positioned his leg on the table, a relaxed but wild pose. Clearly, it is evidence that proved power and authority and similarly, arrogance. Perhaps, it is a captain of a rookie team that is not to be taken lightly of.

He is, after all, a man full of pride and ambitions – to find One Piece and become the new Pirate King. Yet, when he revealed his aspiration to the bartender, the neighboring table laughed at him. Being laughed at, is something, he – Eustass "Captain" Kid – could not tolerate, especially if it's about his dream.

His face darkened with killing intends. With a swift movement, he was by the neighboring table, holding a metal blade by the man's throat. The man stopped his laughing abruptly and could not even utter a single word, but frozen at his spot. With the scene caused by both men, the whole restaurant overflowed with eerie silent, waiting for the drama to unfold.

"Say, what was you laughing earlier about?" Kid inquired, deep and hoarse, clearly displeased. His voice dominated over the silence, full of power and control.

"Now, now," a sweet voice interrupted the fight and explained, "customer, you are not allowed to fight here." She then reached out to Kid's hand, signaling him put down his weapon.

From her touch, Kid flinched. Slowly, he withdraws his weapon, obviously furious with the interruptions.

The man, being the victim, was relieved. In quick speed, the man paid the bill and left with his companions, saying he'll never come back here again, perhaps, from fear.

After the disruptions, other customers returned to their original business. However, there are boo's from some of the customers, obviously wanted the show to continued.

Kid returned to his sit, unmistakably furious.

"Brave," commented a companion of Kid. He is a man with wild, long blonde hair, adorned with a blue and white stripes full head helmet with many holes in it.

"Finish that old geezer," commanded Kid, as he observed the waitress who dared to stop his fight. If it weren't because he was hungry, he would have murdered both of them already.

Killer sat still, observing his captain. However, he obliged the command anyway. Silently, he left the shop.

Before he left, the third companion snickered and noted, "don't cause a scene though."

The waitress that dared to stop Kid looked nothing special, but pretty nevertheless. She is a slim woman with long orange hair, which curls inward at the bottom, ends at her waist. What stood out most is her pair of brown eyes, portraying innocent and naiveté.

"Luna! Do you know how danger that is?" A waiter exclaimed, perplexed, " He is a pirate, he could kill you in that instant!"

"You are so reckless." Another waitress managed.

"Okay," the said girl sighed, " but I'm not harmed right?"

"Don't you dare do that again," ordered the waiter, concerning about Luna's safety.

"Yes, yes," she smiled, impatiently.

"No, no, you should not scold her. What she done is bravo." A voice interrupted.

"Manager, how could you say that!" The waiter retorted, "She could have been in danger!"

"I know you are worried about Luna, but look, we need someone as brave as her to maintain the shop!" The manager encountered, " we can't have people picking a fight here all day!"

The waiter and manager continued to argue. Luna ignored their bickering and returned to work.

By the time Luna delivered foods to Kid's table, Killer is back. She gave them a polite charming smile and said, "Enjoy your food."

During his meal, Kid's intense eyes continued to trail after her. Perhaps, his gaze was too obvious or the flicker of aura that emits from him was too sharp that it brings her discomfort – but she wasn't sure. She assumed he is still not pleased.

She, too, is surprised by her own action. After all, it wasn't everyday thing that she was brave enough to stop a fight between two men.

Bam – it came Kid's angry fist, making a huge impact on the table, cracking the table in half. Everything on the table came tattering down, causing a commotion, and without fail, catching the customer and staff's attentions again.

Once again, the store became awfully quiet, with the exempt of the gentle breeze blowing through the window.

Kid stood up. With careful stride, he walked up to the waitress who dared to ruin his fun. Evidently, he was taller and well built, which dominates over Luna's petit form; proving how powerless Luna is in the situation. Similarly, telling her how wrong it is for her to mess with him.

Luna stood, speechless. She couldn't read his expression, because it's almost disturbing and wicked. She watched him walk closer to her, unable to do anything.

"_Elario Luna,_" he read her nametag, sneering.

Casually, he bends down to her eye level and smirk. Slowly, he inched in. Somehow, he was drawing in the scent of her – the warm, sweet blend that smelled of lemon and white cedar wood. Kid concluded he liked her. He whispered against her ear, deep and dark, almost in mockery, "You've got _hell_ to pay."

His words send chills down her spine – something she doesn't like for sure.

It was then, hell break loose.

She wasn't sure what exactly happened: but one moment, she was on Kid's shoulder like a potatoes sack, the next moment she heard explosion and ear-splitting agony screams. It happened so fast that she doesn't know how to react. Perhaps, too shock to even to.

What she saw was a catastrophic disaster. Bodies of innocent victim lay all over on the floor, covered in blood. Her colleague chased after her, but it was a futile attempt, in result ending his own life. Holliday Island no long looked like a paradise anymore; it is devoured by fire and blood. The once beautiful buildings are streaked with red, orange and grey, almost unrecognizable.

Her eyes were wide opened and tears unknowingly flowed out. She opened her mouth, trying to speak, scream or anything, but nothing came out. She swallowed hard, but her breath seems to be clogged in her throat. She could only watch everything unfold before her eyes. She tried to struggle, but it seems it's ineffective to her captor. Needless to say, she is weak.

She wasn't able to function her brain properly as it seemed to weight extreme for the first time. Reluctantly, Luna was forced into the inner abyss of slumber, fully losing her conscious.

The night was cold. The wind picked up its speed – unlike any night she experienced in Holliday Island – brushed past her skin brutally. The ocean's singing was so clear, so soft and so near, ringing in her ear. Everything was so foreign to her. It was, after all, she was no longer under the warm and humid protection of her hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Charm a Pirate**

Eustass Kid x OC

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece; it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**_

/ / / / / / /

Fear – that's how he liked to manipulate people with. It made him feels superior. That's why, when something it's not in his favour, he dislike it, especially if someone – a girl no less – does not fear him to extends of even daring to stop his pleasurable fight!

He scrutinizes the figure that is sleeping peacefully by the corner of his room. She looked so petite in comparison to him. When he put her on his shoulder like a potato sack, she weight almost like nothing. For a moment, he thought she was so delicate and fragile that he could easily break her.

He frowned. Why did he kidnap her from the start? He has no idea what to do with her. It was, after all, a careless action on his part. But of course, he doesn't mind the thrill of destroying the whole town in the process. What agitated him the most is that the woman both confuses and disturbs him; She was so strong yet so weak.

Annoyed, he scowled at her sleeping figure again. With a last unpleasant glance, he turned around and left the room. His cloak fluttered behind him.

For a few hours later, Luna started to stir from her spot. Her eyes opened then closed. Dizzied, her hands shot up to massage her forehead as the throbbing pain pierced through her head. Confused, she frowns. She doesn't understand why her head hurts so much. As the headache ceased, she started to notice her surroundings. It was a simple wooden room but full of metal decors. Where is she?

Alarmed and puzzled, she stood up. Her leg wobbled slightly in the course. She took a few steps around the room, observing it. Luna let her gaze sweep across the room, as if by taking it in, she might find something about her situation. Something on the wooden table suddenly caught her interest. She walked closer and picked it up. It was a book – a journal of some sort. She took a seat and began to skim through the book.

Luna sat, so deeply absorbed in the voyage log that she did not hear the faint squeal of the door hinges or feel the rush of cool air washed over her.

"It seems like you are awake."

She jolted as she heard the voice – completely scaring her out of her wits. At that, she dropped the book. Immediately, she spins around and came face to face with a pale and muscular man.

It was the man from the bar, she realized. He picked a fight with another customer but she had interrupted their fight. Then, something clicked in her mind. She remembered as the catastrophic event yesterday overflowed back to her mind. The pit in her stomach crunched in uneasiness. Almost instantly, a strange sort of bile bubbled up in her throat. No matter how hard she tried to shallow, it never ceased.

Slowly, the muscular man strikes across the room and toward her. His black shoes contrast with the wooden floor and echoes out:

_Click._

_Clark._

_Click._

_Clark. _

Each step he took resonates a powerful and fearsome danger that awaits her. She stood rooted to her spot, unable to move. Her heart thundered in her rib cage – loud and clear – by her ear and she found herself harder and harder to breathe as the moment passed by.

For a moment, Kid thought her knee might buckle. He smirked to himself – she is scared of him after all.

She stared at him but she couldn't read his facial expression at all – because it was almost disturbing. The kind of sick and cruel smirk that makes her feels powerless and to some extends, paralyzing her body and thoughts.

He stopped a few feet away from her with his figure towering over her.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Her question came surprisingly; even she didn't expect that to come out from her mouth. Death – is after all, something that everyone fears, she too, is not an exception. However, what reason is for her to live anymore? She lost everything in the crossfire yesterday. Everything was destroyed!

"You want to die?" sneered Kid, almost as if he is enjoying everything. "Ah, but what to do? I don't want to kill you."

Her eyes widened like a saucers and her mouth left slightly ajar. In the mist of confusion and dread sensation, she choked out, "Why?"

"Why? I want you to live to face the agony and regret of your stupid action to stop my fight. If you want to blame anyone for destroying the town, blame yourself. The more you want to die, the more I refuse to let you die. Now answer my question: Why did you stop the fight?"

Luna stood still as she slowly digests the things that Kid just said. Was she the reason for the event yesterday? It was her fault that she threw the whole town in chaos? And yet, she is the only one who is unharmed?

"Why did you stop the fight?" Kid demanded, with more aggression this time and slightly annoyed from her lack of response. "Answer me."

Her hand clinched into a fist and before she could stop herself, her hand worked itself and slapped right across Kid's cheek. He was wrong. It was not her fault. And suddenly, the bizarre sensation of guilt ceased, replaced by blinded rage.

He looked intently at her, betraying nothing of his thoughts, and acted like the slapped doesn't hurt him at all. However, she was sure slapped him hard – because evidently her hand still sting with redness.

Luna hadn't realized her eyes were closed. But she found them fluttering open again as a voice – powerful but held a hint of disappointment – boomed in her eardrum.

"You need to hit harder to harm me."

After he said those words, he used his left hand to grabs her collar and lift her off the ground. She tried to struggle against his grip, but it was futile.

"Now, answer my question. I will not ask the same question for the third time." For some reason, he was dreaded to hear her answer.

However, she refused to say anything. Irritated, he tossed her to the ground, creating a huge collusion.

Simultaneously, she coughed and trying to breathe properly again.

Seeing her state, Kid kicked her in the stomach twice, obviously more frustrated than anything. She coughed out some blood. She made some strange, choking sound in the back of her throat.

His expression turns sour, to something that even he himself couldn't quite depict, but his angry was still apparent.

"You should start learning your place from now on." It was not suggestion, but a command. Swiftly, he left the room.

Before he is completely out of her vision, he turned and commanded Killer, whom she didn't even realized was there the whole time, "Tell Doc to take a look at her."

Lifelessly, she lied there; clenching her wounded stomach to ease the pain and tears began to slide down from her face. What has she done? Is it wrong just to stop a single fight? She just doesn't want anyone to get hurt, and yet, she causes more causality. Life is so ironic! She laughed inwardly; she really has picked the wrong fight to interrupt. She should have known better that doing anything so rash.

"Sorry," she mumbled hoarsely. Reluctantly, she was forced into the inner abyss of slumber.

In her unconscious state, she felt someone gently lift her, placing her on something soft and warm.

By the time she woke up, she found a pirate whom she couldn't recognize sitting on a chair beside her and she was lying on a bed. She swift her gaze back to the ceiling, void of emotion.

"How do you feel?" he asked tenderly.

"Okay," she managed, avoiding his eye contact.

"You are quite lucky that the captain goes easy on you." He commented, giving her a reassuring smiled, "Don't worry, the injury will heal in two or three days."

Luna nodded. "I want to be alone."

The pirate smiled in understanding. He then grabs his medical supply and left the room silently.

After Doc left, she stared at the ceiling, thinking. She flashed a bitter smile. What is going to happen to her from now on – she could not imagine.

Outside in the deck, two figures stood, facing the sea. After a while, another figure joined them.

"Captain, she is alright, she just need some resting," informed Doc.

Kid nodded in acknowledgement, signaling him to leave. Doc then leave the two pirate standing there once again to resume their conversation as he re-enter the cabin.

After Doc is out of earshot, Killer inquired, "What the meaning of this?"

Kid eyes sharpened darkly at Killer, clearly doesn't feel the necessity to answer the question.

Killer sighed. "This is none of my business, but I hoped you know what you are doing." With his warning, he left.

Kid scowled, the whole evening had been unsatisfactory, really. But if he were honest, he would have to admit that the woman captured his attention. He completely has no idea how to deal with her; the bizarre sensations that are tucking in his chest are rather new to him. Perhaps, because he couldn't fathom what's really going on, his anger somehow got the better of him, resorting him to use violence on her.

"What am I doing?" Kid questioned himself quietly. And he realized now, more than ever, how little he understood himself.


End file.
